Spider Webs
by CobaltHeart
Summary: C-could you lower your voice a little bit, Sakura-chan." "Gomen ne. I'm just so excited." The green-eyed shinobi's voice dropped to a soft whisper. "It's positive, Hinata, you're going to have a baby." Oct DateMe Entry.


**Entry for October 2008 Date Me Contest **

**Pairing: ItachiXHinata **

**Setting: Autumn/Fall**

**Theme: Fear**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: This contains NejiHina, if you a prejudice, read it anyway. :P Oh yeah I find Neji quite OOC, but I loved ever minute of writing him that way.**

**Naruto is (c) by Kishimoto-san. In no way mine. **

**If you know the worlds crappiest thing ever it'll make this AU, but if you don't consider it canon. **

**Never fear there is absolutely no lemonade in this, maybe a bit of...lime koolaid though.**

**Just skip to the what in this if you don't want to read it. -- :heart:**

**:heart:**

It shouldn't of ended up this way, her team should of captured the weasel of the Uchiha, not this. Battling for her life is what she should be doing, not allowing this filthy murderer to pull off her jacket while her traitorous hands snaked their way through his thick raven hair. It was wrong, everything about this was wrong, she should be using this to her advantage, but his breath in her ear felt just perfect.

Pearl eyes opened to be met with the gaze of a pair of burning garnet, then, in what felt like moments, Hinata found herself lying on silk sheet soft as rose petals. Why couldn't she react, all those years of hard training, she'd fought against men four-times stronger than her why couldn't she win this battle against herself? Feelings she'd only been told about were running through her body, far more erotic and scary than she'd imagined.

Hinata's heart clenched, just what was she becoming? Could she really give it away to a man she didn't know anything about? The only thing she really knew about him was he slaughtered nearly all his family, leaving only his little brother, to become a revenge manic? Something had just clicked when she saw him in person, the raining pouring, making his black shirt and pants stick to him in ways that the head shot in the bingo book could never begin to imply.

All of the guilt ridden doubt disappeared when a pair of thick, warm lips hovered inches from her ear and whispered her name, "Hinata." The defenses crumbled around her and all of her insecurities went with it. For once in her life, wrong or right, Hinata was just going to go with what she wanted to do.

**:heart:**

For the umpteenth time since that faithful mission the Hyuuga heiress woke up in a cold sweat, her body tense with the memory of the night. Then the on slaught off waking up in her hotel room clothed, like she never even left. Followed by the viscous battle between her one night lover, Teams 8 and 10, and Kisame. Both of the Kohna forces prevailed, everyone in one piece, with nothing to do but bring the bloodied bodies back to their home.

In her mission report, Hinata didn't mention what had transpired, frightened then for the consequences of that passionate night. Now though, she was three weeks late and was awaiting the results of Sakura's testing. For the strangest reason the idea of a child didn't bother her. The idea of the whole world knowing she'd had relations with an S-Class criminal, one whom she helped kill had, but after serious thoughts the reason came to her. Now she had no regrets, but what of the baby?

Caging in her thoughts for the time being, Hinata found herself dressed, black capris and a loose silver top, it was strange how she could be completely engulfed in her mind and still fully alive in the present. Loosing her hold on the window frame that had been tightly grasped in her fist, she stepped back. The moment she did a gentle knocked echoed in her room.

"Hinata-sama."

"Hai, Kura-san? C-come in."

The shouji screen slid open, pearl eyes were greeted with a sweeping bow. "Hinata-sama the elders have requested a meeting with you, tomorrow after lunch."

Keeping her face in a kind, but stern expression the heiress replied in a gentle tone, "Arigato, Kura-san. Is that all?" A nod was all the answer the seventeen year old needed. "You may be dismissed."

The branch servant walked away, reveiling a mild faced Neji leaning again the wall. Easily Hinata grabbed her coin purse and stuffed into her pocket as she jogged out of her room. No words were needed, Neji knew where she was going. Most importantly, he knew why. When she finally decided that she just may be pregnant, the night before asking Sakura for the test Hinata had told Neji meet her at the training grounds.

_"Hinata-sama, what is it you wished to show me."_

Looking up from her feet, Hinata stared into her cousin's curious eyes. Neji leaned against a nearby tree. Speaking with a confident voice the heiress replied. "I didn't need to show you anything. I-I needed to tell you something, something very important."

Nodding solemnly, Neji waited for the facts. "I may be pregnant." The was no wait on the reaction, instantly the Byakugan wielding eyes widened to an inhuman size.

Taking a step foward, after regaining control in a cool, even voice Neji spoke, "How?"

"I,um, had sex?"

"Oh hell no! I'm going to kill Naruto!"

"No!!" Shaking her head Hinata put her hands up, "It wasn't Naruto. It was..."

"Hinata, speak up. Who did you have intercourse with."

Looking up the heiress said her one time lovers name, with no emotion."Itachi."

"Hinata-sama, do you realize what you have done? What about Naruto?"

"I thought about it for a long time afterwards and I figured out that exact reason." Pausing, she took a deep the bluenette spoke the words that had been written in her heart. "I don't care anymore. Naruto never looked twice at me, he's my friend, but I would never be able to hold him in my arms as he made love it me. I'd be tainting such a pure creature. I needed to feel a bond with someone, he offered me that bond. For once in my life it felt like I was all that mattered."

"Hinata-sama..."

"I let him do it, and loved ever minute of it. I have no regrets about having sex. With him for that precious, time I felt more loved than I have since I was a baby." Before she realized it Hinata was crying, tears building in her large eyes. "I was loved, niisan, so much. So much-"

The moment the first tear dropped of Hinata's lashes Neji was there, his strong arms wrapping around her form, he pulled her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Hinata, if I knew. I love you Hinata, you're very dear to me. I'm sorry I was not there to protect you from your loneliness."

"Niisan," The heiress sniffed and brought a hand up to her face to wipe the tears. "you never did anything. I just- I don't know."

"I understand Hinata. Do you realize that since the father is Uchiha Itachi, it's different that if it was someone else? Your title-"

"I could care less about my title!" Hinata childishly stomped her foot, just barly missing Neji's. "If I'm pregnant I'll have a child. My own baby, some to love who'll love me back unconditionally. People love me, I know, but the bond I"m looking for, I need. If I am with child, I'll as happy as I could ever be."

"Your not scared for what the clan will do to you? What the citizins will do for you? HINATA-SAMA!! Do you understand what you have done?"

Hinata began to shake, a noise between laughter and sobbing echoed in the training ground. "I made love to an S-class criminal, whose killed countless innocents. I enjoyed every moment of it, then I helped kill him the next day." The noise stedily grew louder and more crazed, tears streaked down the pale face. "I may have a child with a madman and I'm want it."

In those minutes and the ones that followed, Neji held his cousin close as possible, until she finally quietened down. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the fading leaves was heard. In that time the Hyuuga genius made a vow to himself, he would do what ever it took to protect the woman in his arms. The coffee haried man was more scared for her than she was for herself.

"Hinata...I understand. My precious cousin look at the leaves.Do you see them?" Neji waited until he was sure that she was looking. "As surely as they orange, red, and yellows will wilt and new green ones will take their place, I will help you. If you are pregnant, I will be there every step of the way. I'll find a way for this to work."

"Neji-niisan...thank you."  
  
"Hinata-sama, are you already?"

Shaking her head out of her haze, the bluenette smiled, "H-hai." The pair walked in silence all the way to the tea shop in a beautiful silence, one that was different for every two people. Pearl eyes watched as a leaf clumsily fluttered its way to the crown of brown hair on her cousin. Reaching up as she walked Hinata gently pulled the leaf out, laughing as she did so.

Studying the leaf, Hinata realized how beautiful it was. The oak leaf was stuck between turning red and orange, making it an explosion of warmth. Staring at the leaf her mind engulfed all her attention, the knot in her stomach began to grow.

Yes, she had steeled herself for every possibility, but that didn't make what could happen any-less frightening. A mother, something always wanted to be, at age five she'd tried her best to be one to Hanabi when ever she could. Helping change her, wash her feed her, she did it all following her own kaasan around wide-eyed. Then when the Hyuuga lady passed away the nursemaids would permit her to let her do it. Hinata had done the same thing with Kurenai, every step of the nine months and there after she was there.

Without the test Hinata just knew it, she could feel the life within her. The child, it'd never know it's father. If she let people know who he was the young life would be cast aside, ridiculed, even hated. The was no way she could her baby go through that, just what could she do.

"Hinata-sama, if the reslts are positive I have a plan."

"Niisan?"

"Not now, Hinata-sama, we're here. I'll be a few seats away if you need me."

"T-Thank you."

The two parted ways and the heiress walked to a table where her long time comrade was. The medic nin was dressed in her usual attire a huge grin plastered on her face. Bubbles of hope, stirred the anxiety making Hinata feel ill.

"Hinata-chan!!"

"Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Ah, don't worry about the formalities. Your p-"

"C-could you lower your voice a little bit, Sakura-chan."

"Gomen ne. I'm just so excited." The green-eyed shinobi's voice dropped to a soft whisper. "It's positive, Hinata, you're going to have a baby."

Millions of emotions washed over Hinata, her arms protectively cradled the still flat stomach. She was going to have a baby. Tears of unknown origin pricked in her eyes. What was she going to do? Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata calmed herself down.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? If you don't want the baby..."

"NO!" Heat rushed to color the blunette's face, "I-I want it."

"Okay, then...ano...Hinata-chan? Can I ask you a question." Sakura's face gained colored and she looked down at the table. "Is Naruto the..."

"Sakura, it's not Naruto. I promise."

The complete and utter relief that took over her friends face made Hinata smile. "Who is?" The smile quickly faded along with the edges of her vision. People were going to ask her and what could she say? Why hadn;t she thought of that? Underneath the table a pair of pale hands began to shake as the clenched the fabric. "Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-sama." A pair of warm hands placed themselves upon Hinata shoulders and it felt like she was being pulled out of the on coming darkness. "What are the results?"

The heiress had thought the smile on Sakura face when she walked in was large, but it was minuscule compared to the one that shined now. "Oh, I knew this'd happen. I don't care what anyone says, congrats you two." Within a blink of an eye Hinata felt herself being hugged tightly by the medic. "She is Neji-san!"

"Sakura-san, we do not wish the who village to know just yet." By this point Hinata's face felt like it my explode, so that was Neji's plan. What was wrong with her? What was she becoming? The idea of her cousin being that father to her baby didn't sound bad. "If you would let please let go of Hinata-sama, I think she needs to rest."

"Oh." Sakura blushed darkly and stood up. "Good luck. I'll leave the results here." Pausing for a moment the pinkette added an after thought. "Medic-nin pledge, it's your secret until you let it out. Chao!"

It wasn't long after Sakura was gone Neji sat down in her seat, his face gentle. "I believe that part of the plan you understand. I've done alot of thinking and a bit of research. With the help of the Hokage it's unsinkable."

"You're the baby's father?"

"Yes. Our combined features are not that different than his. You could be the very clone of Mikoto, which is a highly helpful coincidence. As for the eyes, I've done some reading about the material make-up of the both traits. There is a 1-200 chance of a child between two pure bred Hyuuga, which we are, having the Sharingan."

Before Hinata knew what was happening she was crying again. Slamming her palms on the table to make a point just as words poured from her heart to her mouth."Niisan, I-I can't take your freedom away anymore than I already have. I'll find another way. I-I."

Gently Neji cradled his cousin's hands in his large ones. "Your're not taking it. I have my freedom when I'm with you. Protecting you."

"N-niisan."

"I couldn't live with you in the pain that's going to be placed upon you. I must protect you Hinata-sama, even if it's from yourself. I won't take no for an answer. Hyuuga Hinata, marry me."

"I-I-I." Inner turmoil brought forth its ugly head. Could she marry her own cousin? The idea did not repulse her, but he was so important and she didn't want to mess this up. Biting her lip, Hinata tried her best to stop the tears from her face. "N-niisan."

"Just say yes."

...Two days later...

"HYUUGA HINATA YOU DID WHAT!!"

Tsunade roared and smashed her fist into her desk, papers, pens, and sake flew into the air. Hinata sat backed as far she could in her chair, her hands wrapped around her stomach. The clan had accepted the marriage proposal with our any hassle. Contracts were signed and the marriage had been consummated that night. The Hyuuga Clan had decided to celebrate the wedding on Hinata's birthday, which was in two months.

The hokage was a different story. Fire burned with in the hazel eyes of Kohna's leader, striking honest fear into Hinata's heart. An instant later the rage was gone, replaced with wizened look. "I thought something was amiss in the report. Hinata, do you realize what you did? Scoot up girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know what I did."

"Do you regret it?"

Instant response. "No."

"You were on a mission to kill him and you had sex with him? Doesn't that sound strange?"

"Tsuande-sama, it was something I had to do. For once in my life I wanted to be selfish. I succeded in my mission, didn't I? I may not of landed the killing blow on Uchiha Itachi, but I fought my hardest."

"I don't doubt that." The old blonde ran her hand through her bangs in frustration. "I see why you did it. He is an attractive man, you're a woman. It's just seems so unusual for him to do such an action."

"He knew he was going to die. I think he wanted to make sure the clan would continue, start anew. I have no grudges or prejiduces against the Uchiha Clan. Itachi knew he was going to die and that his brother had a chance of dieing before..."

"That's a fine and dandy theory there Hinata, but why would the man who killed his whole family to begin with want to start again."

"I don't know. T-there was just a look in his eyes when..." Trying her best to stifle her blush and to sound as serious as possible Hinata tried again. "In his eyes before he b-broke my uhm...well... When he gazed into my eyes, they were the color of onxy, black with the softest flecks of blue. During those moments it was like I saw into him and him into me. I think he was making sure I was okay with it."

Grabbing the sake bottle out of the floor Tsunade brougth it to her lips and took a couple swigs from the container, not bothering with the cup. "Let's just cut to the chase. What did you need me to do?"

"Well. Neji-niisan and I are getting married."

"Good move."

Biting her lip Hinata took a deep breath. "We told the elders it was Neji's child and once the baby is born they want a test. Would you oversee it?"

"After making love to a criminal, leaving it out of the report, and speaking falsly to your clan you need a hell of a lot of help. I don't think I can give mental help." Sighing the woman stood up and walked over to Hinata, putting her hands on her shoulders and pulling her up. "Hyuuga Hinata you've dug yourself a hole that will be so hard to get out of. I'll do what you've asked, Neji is the father."

The fear that had knotted in her stomach since the elders asked that feld and without thinking Hinata hugged the woman in front of her, "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Tsuande returned the gesture after getting over the shook. Smiling door at the girl she replied, "We all make decisions we have to live with." Looking towards the window thoughts of a certian white haired pervert appeared. "Stupid ones."


End file.
